A chipmunks Halloween
by ChipmunksANDChipettes26
Summary: Its Halloween time and Alvin is trying to scare Brittany will he succeed ? you'll have to read to find out


**A Chipmunks Halloween**

 **The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were getting ready to peform for their Halloween concert. The Chipettes were dressed in black dresses and the Chipmunks were dressed in black jackets and their signature colours ties.**

 **'' Guys this is so excting '' Jeanette said .**

 **'' it sure is but just be aware of the headless singer'' Alvin said smirking.**

 **'' what did you just say Alvin?'' Theodore said starting to get scared.**

 **'' Rumour has it that on halloween ... a singer was on stage singing then all the light went out and there was screaming and when the lights came back on the singer was headless and they say they headless singer haunts this concert hall every halloween '' Alvin said the others just looked at him and gasped**

 **'' oh stop it Alvin your just trying to scare us and its not gonna work '' Brittany said rolling her eyes at Alvin.**

 **'' How much ya wanna bet I can scare you ! '' Alvin said to Brittany**

 **'' You can bet all the money you want Alvin but you'll never scare me and thats the truth '' Brittany said folding her arms and smirking at Alvin .**

 **'' Just you wait and see Britt .. i'll scare the living daylight out of you '' Alvin said**

 **'' Hahaha i'll belive that when I see it '' Brittany said.**

 **'' Guys we're about to go on stage '' Simon said .**

 **'' Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to welcome The chipmunks and Chipettes to the stage ''**

 **the audience cheered and screamed as they came on stage**

 **''Hi everyone today we're gonna sing a song to get you in the halloween mood''**

 **the crowed cheered again**

 **The chipmunks :**

 **Boys and girls of every age**

 **Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

 **Come with us and you will see**

 **This, our town of Halloween**

 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

 **Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

 **The Chipettes:**

 **This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

 **Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

 **It's our town, everybody scream**

 **In this town of Halloween**

 **Alvin:**

 **I am the one hiding under your bed**

 **Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

 **I am the one hiding under yours stairs**

 **Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

 **The Chipmunks:**

 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

 **The Chipettes :**

 **Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

 **In this town we call home**

 **Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.**

 **Simon:**

 **In this town, don't we love it now?**

 **Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

 **Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

 **Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

 **Scream! This is Halloween**

 **Red 'n' black, slimy green**

 **Alvin to Brittany :**

 **Aren't you scared?**

 **The Chipettes:**

 **Well, that's just fine**

 **Say it once, say it twice**

 **Take a chance and roll the dice**

 **Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

 **Everybody scream, everbody scream**

 **The Chipmunks and Chipettes**

 **In our town of Halloween!**

 **Alvin:**

 **I am the clown with the tear-away face**

 **Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

 **Simon:**

 **I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

 **I am the wind blowing through your hair**

 **Theodore**

 **I am the shadow on the moon at night**

 **Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

 **The Chipmunks and Chipettes**

 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

 **Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

 **Halloween! Halloween!**

 **The Chipettes:**

 **Tender lumplings everywhere**

 **Life's no fun without a good scare**

 **That's our job, but we're not mean**

 **In our town of Halloween**

 **The Chipmunks**

 **In this town**

 **Don't we love it now?**

 **Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

 **The Chipettes:**

 **Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

 **And scream like a banshee**

 **Make you jump out of your skin**

 **This is Halloween, everyone scream**

 **Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

 **Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

 **Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**

 **The Chipmunks and Chipettes:**

 **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

 **Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

 **In this town we call home**

 **Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

 **La la la la-la la La la la la-la**

 **The audience cheered and clapped as the Chipmunks and Chipettes took a bow**

 **'' Thank you your a great audience '' Alvin shouted as they Chipmunks and Chipettes walked off stage and headed home .**

 **Back at the seville house**

 **'' Simon can you pleeeease help me scare Brittany?'' Alvin said begging Simon to help him.**

 **'' Sorry Alvin but i'm not getting involved your on your own this time'' Simon said**

 **Alvin looked Surprised '' And why is that?'' Alvin replied**

 **'' Because Alvin whenever your upto trouble someone gets hurt or upset'' Simon said**

 **'' doesn't the word brother mean anything to you ?'' Alvin said**

 **'' Yeah it does how about the word friendship does that mean anything to you ?'' Simon replied smirking**

 **'' Of course it does ! '' Alvin said**

 **'' Well if you carry on doing stupid things you won't have a friendship with Brittany anymore'' Simon said and walked away.**

 **Alvin just huffed and walked away he would have to scare brittany on his own then**

 **The Chipettes room:**

 **( Brittanys sitting on the floor flipping through a beauty magazine and singing to herself)**

 **Alvin saw brittany sitting on the floor reading a magazine she seemed distracted he decided to cough to see if she would notice him**

 *** cough * cough ***

 **nothing... Alvin smirked Brittany was distracted and this was a great chance to scare he so he started sneaking towards her. He reached his hands out to grab Brittany's shoulders but then**

 *** BANG* Alvin didn't look where he was walking and knocked over a glass of water**

 **Brittany turned around and looked at Alvin**

 **'' Oh hey Alvin did you want a drink you could of just asked me '' Brittany said laughing**

 **Brittany stood up and walked towards Alvin and put a hand on his shoulder**

 **'' Nice try Alvin better look next time '' Brittany said walking out the room**

 **Alvin just stood there how did he not see the glass of water ?! he decided he'd had to come up with a better plan to try and scare Brittany.**

 **The Living room: ( Alvins sitting on the couch watching TV)**

 **Alvin was sitting on the couch watching TV when it suddenly hit him !... the thing Brittany scared of the most is losing her sisters ... oh this was perfect all he had to do was pretend that Jeanette and Eleanor had vanished that would scare Brittany for sure . Alvin layed back and laughed to himself this would be perfect**

 **The Next day:** **Alvin told jeanette and Eleanor about his plan and they agreed to go along with it. They had arranged to stay with Claire.**

 **'' BRITTANY BRITTANY COME QUICK HURRAY ! '' Alvin screamed**

 **Brittany rushed down the stairs to see Alvin crying and shaking with a not in his hands .**

 **'' Alvin whats wrong ?'' Brittany asked**

 **'' ITS JEANETTE AND ELEANOR THEIR GONE ! I FOUND THIS NOTE ON THE FRIDGE'' Alvin said**

 **Alvin gave Brittany the not and she read it outloud**

 **' Dear Brittany**

 **I've took Jeanette and Eleanor and you'll never see them ever again unless you meet me in the park tonight at 10:15pm**

 **from ... '**

 **Brittany's body started to shake and Alvin could see thats Brittany was getting scared and worried about her Sisters**

 **Simon and Theodore walked into the Kitchen and saw Alvin and Brittany in the Kitchen shaking with a note in Brittany's hands**

 **'' W-h-h-a-a-t-s going on guys?'' Simon said starting to get worried himself**

 **'' SOMEONE HAS TOOK JEANETTE AND ELEANOR !'' Brittany screamed starting to cry**

 **'' WHAT !'' Simon and Theodore shouted at the same time .**

 **Brittany ran upto her room in tears**

 **Simon and Theodore turned to look at Alvin**

 **'' Alvin whats going on?'' Simon asked**

 **'' Yeah Alvin what's happened to Jeanette and Ellie ? '' Theodore asked**

 **'' It's all part of my plan to scare Brittany'' Alvin said smirking at his brothers.**

 **'' What exactly is your plan?'' Simon said curious .**

 **'' Well what scares Brittany more than anything ?'' Alvin asked his brothers**

 **Simon and Theodore just shrugged their shoulders.**

 **'' The thing that scares Brittany the most is thought of Losing her sisters so I thought if I pretend their gone or have been taken then Brittany will get scared enough and that'll prove that I can scare Brittany'' Alvin said explaing his plan to his Brothers.**

 **'' What about the note ? '' Theodore asked**

 **'' That's part of the plan aswell Theo .. I'll get Brittany to go to the park at night and then thats when i'll really scare her '' Alvin said**

 **'' Alvin this is going to far ! you'll give Brittany a heart attack '' Simon said**

 **'' Oh relax Simon I know what I'm doing'' Alvin said putting his hand on simon shoulder and walking away.**

 **'' Oh boy '' Simon said looking at Theodore**

 **At the Claires house: Jeanette and Eleanor are reading a magazine**

 **''Oh I kinda feel a bit bad now '' Jeanette said to Eleanor**

 **'' Oh come on Jeanette it's just abit of Halloween fun '' Eleanor said**

 **'' Yeah I know but still you know how stressed and upset Brittany can get '' Jeanette said**

 **'' Let's just hope Alvin doesn't go to far then '' Eleanor said**

 **'' yeah '' Jeanette said starting to get worried about Brittany**

 **At Daves House:**

 **'' Ok Alvin i'm ready to go to the park '' Brittany said**

 **'' Are you sure ?'' Alvin replied**

 **'' Alvin ... of course I'm sure ... Jeanette and Eleanor are my sisters and I love them and I am getting them back you would do the same if it was Simon or Theodore right? so are you coming or not ? '' Brittany said**

 **Alvin was shocked**

 **'' Urm yeah i'm coming with you '' Alvin said**

 **'' Good come on them lets go '' Brittany said grabbing her coat and walking out the house with Alvin and towards the park .**

 **At the park:**

 **Alvin and Brittany arrived at the park at 10:00pm they had arrived 15 minutes early wich was enough time for Alvin to go and get ready to scare Brittany ... little did Brittany know that Jeanette and Eleanor had not been taken and she was in for the fright of her life .**

 **'' Urgh Britt you stay here i'm gonna go and see if I can see any sign or Jeanette or Eleanor just go and sit over there on that bench '' Alvin said making a excuse to sneak away from Brittany**

 **'' Why can't I come with you they're my sisters ?'' Brittany said**

 **'' Because I don't want you to get hurt Britt they've took Jeanette and Eleanor your the only one they haven't took they might try and take you '' Alvin said hoping that Brittany would belive his lie**

 **'' Oh ok then but don't be long Alvin I don't like being on my own in the dark '' Brittany said smiling at Alvin**

 **''Don't worry I'll be back before you can say Acorns'' Alvin said and walked away to get his plan into action.**

 **Brittany sat on the park bench when she started hearing noises**

 **'' Don't be silly Brittany it's just the trees'' Brittany said to herself wondering where Alvin was**

 **On the tree near the bench Brittany was sitting on stood Alvin on the branch he wrote a note and dropped it to Brittany.**

 **The note landed next to Brittany on the bench**

 **'' Huh whats this?'' Brittany said picking up the note and reading it**

 **'' Brittany your sisters time is running out '' the note said ...**

 **Brittany started to panick .. where was Alvin?**

 **'' ALVIN COME BACK PLEASE !'' Brittany shouted as she started to get scared and tears rolled down her cheeks.**

 **Alvin just sat on the tree smiling to himself this was perfect Brittany was petrified but the was one more thing he had to do ... he put on a clown mask and grabbed a chipmunk sized Chainsaw and turned it on and jumped down from the tree right infront of Brittany.**

 **'' BRITTANY YOUR GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!'' Alvin Screamed**

 **''AAAAAHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE '' Brittany said running for her life.**

 **'' ALVIN ALVIN PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE HELP '' Brittany screamed oh how she wished Alvin was here right now to help her.**

 **Brittany felt something jump on her she looked up to see the clown with chainsaw ontop of her.**

 **'' NOOOO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ! '' Brittany begged she was so scared her whole body was shaking and he fur was all spikey cause she was so scared.**

 **Alvin pulled the clown mask off**

 **'' ALVIN?!'' Brittany said shocked still shaking**

 **'' Hey Britt told you I could scare you '' Alvin said bursting into a fit of laughter**

 **'' Alvin thats not funny ! '' Brittany said annoyed.**

 **'' You should of seen your face Britt it was halarious you thought you were gonna die'' Alvin said rolling on the floor laughing**

 **'' Oh HA HA HA HA '' Brittany said sarcastically ... '' Wait w-w-ha-t about Jeanette and Eleanor?'' Brittany asked.**

 **'' They're staying at Claries ... it was all part of the plan to try and scare you and it worked '' Alvin said pleased with himself.**

 **'' Fine I admit it you scared me ! '' Brittany said '' Can we please go home now ? '' she asked**

 **'' Sure thing Britt'' Alvin said putting his arm around her to make her feel safe deep down he cared about Brittany. Brittany looked up and smiled at him and cuddled into Alvin as they walked home...**

 **Happy Halloween everybody! That was my first storie and I wanted to make a story since its the Halloween season did you like it ?**

 **have you got any suggestions ? storyline ideas for other stories I can write Let me know !**


End file.
